


Quiet Moments

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Rare Pairings, Training Camp, but the apathy crew has it handled, im sorry this is a day later than i meant for it to be, kuroo wants to set up tsukkiken, okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: Tsukishima and Kenma fall in love across small, quiet moments.Kuroo, an idiot, thinks he needs to give them a helpful nudge.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a birthday gift to one of my lovely twitter moots but then it got longer than i planned and wow...it rly b like that when i try to write I'm sorry ily i hope you like this ;;
> 
> (also I wrote it out of order and didn't edit so yeet)

Kuroo Tetsurou, being the kindest sort of senpai and the best sort of friend, had taken it upon himself to help Kenma out when he noticed the way his setter looked at a certain Karasuno middle blocker.

To the surprise of a few, it was not in fact Hinata Shouyou, but rather, Tsukishima Kei.

It wasn’t Kuroo’s place to judge his oldest friend, but gosh, that kid was such an asshole. He wondered how Kenma could even like him. Well, then again, Kenma was kind of an asshole too…maybe it worked. In any case. Kenma was too anxious to try and do anything about it (“Kuro, there’s no evidence that he likes guys, and I don’t even like him that much”), which left it up to Kuroo.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo called, summoning the horned owl bastard to a practice gym (Akaashi was, of course, following close behind). “I need your help with something.”

“Oya?” Bokuto replied, eyes sparkling.

“You know Karasuno’s lanky number eleven?”

“You mean the guy who sucks?” Bokuto clarified.

“That’s him,” Kuroo confirmed. “I need to find something out.”

“Oya, oya?”

“I need to know if he likes guys.”

Akaashi’s brow furrowed. “I was under the impression that you liked Sawamura-san.”

“Wha–? It’s not for _me_, and shut up! No I don’t!”

Bokuto snorted. “Yeah you do, man.”

“I don’t wanna hear a _word_ out of you, horned owl bastard,” Kuroo said with a scowl. This was the second year in a row he’d had to put up with Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s mutual pining bullshit. They were the last two people who could call him out on a crush – which he didn’t have, because Sawamura Daichi, while being sculpted by the gods, was a jackass.

“Anyways,” he continued, trying not to pout, “it’s for _Kenma_. For whatever reason, he likes four-eyes, so I have taken it upon myself to find out if four-eyes likes him back.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Does Kenma-san know that you’re interfering like this, Kuroo-san?”

“Obviously not; he doesn’t even want to think about this because he doesn’t think Glasses-kun will like him back! But I think that he’s underestimating himself!”

“And just how do you plan to find out if Tsukishima-kun likes guys?”

“That’s where you two come in, my owl friends.”

“Anything to help Kenma-kun!” Bokuto agreed happily. “What do we do?”

“I need you both to make eye contact with him,” Kuroo said seriously. “See, you’re both totally hot, so one of you has got to make him blush if he’s even a little into guys. And then, I’ll take it from there to see if he’s into Kenma. It’s foolproof!”

Akaashi frowned harder. “I don’t think you know what that word means, Kuroo-san.”

“Shut up, Akaashi-kun! I know what I’m doing here!”

Tsukishima didn’t look up when someone sat next to him outside. He didn’t take off his headphones, because he was pretty sure it wasn’t Yamaguchi. A glance confirmed this; it was Kenma.

His curiosity was piqued, but he wasn’t sure what he’d even say to the Nekoma setter. So, he continued to push his food around his plate and listen to music.

Kuroo did not know what he was doing here. Even after forcing Tsukishima to do some blocking while they tested the waters, he couldn’t get a read on him. This left only one choice: asking the cute kid with the freckles if he knew anything.

Yamaguchi was Tsukishima’s childhood best friend, from what Sawamura had told him, so if anyone was going to know anything, it would be him.

“Yamaguchi-kun,” Kuroo called, jogging to catch up with him. “Can I steal a moment of your time?”

Yamaguchi looked around before realizing he was the person Kuroo was addressing. “Uh…sure! What is it, Kuroo-san?”

“It’s about Glasses-kun.”

“You mean Tsukki? What about him?”

Kuroo wondered how he should phrase this, but decided the direct approach was best. “I was wondering if he was into guys.”

Yamaguchi’s expression shifted from confusion to annoyance. “First girls are asking about him, and now guys too? No offense, Kuroo-san, but you’re not really his type.”

“Wow, okay, first of all, I’m not asking for _me_,” Kuroo scoffed, “and secondly, what do you mean, not his type?”

Yamaguchi blanched. “I didn’t mean anything rude by it, just that uh – Tsukishima likes quiet, apathetic guys.”

Kuroo lit up. “Oya? That’s perfect, Yamaguchi-kun!”

“Do I get to know what this is about?”

“A friend of mine likes him,” Kuroo explained. “And I think he’s Glasses-kun’s type!”

Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up. “Really? Because Tsukki is so bad at talking to guys; he always comes off as such a dick.”

“Really? No,” Kuroo said with an eyeroll. “Hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi nodded solemnly. “I think it has something to do with the fact that he’s a dick.”

Kuroo snorted. “You sure he’s your best friend?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi laughed, “I’m just annoyed at him right now. But I hope your friend gets the courage to confess! I’m sure even Tsukki can read the room well enough to be kind to him.”

“That’s great!”

When Tsukishima was on his way back from third gym, he ran into – quite literally – Kenma.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, moving past.

“Uh, wait, Tsukishima-kun,” Kenma said, awkwardly stiff. “Is Kuro still in there?”

Tsukishima nodded. “Yeah.”

“Idiot,” Kenma muttered. “I have to drag him to bed.”

Against his will, a smile tugged at Tsukishima’s lips. “Good luck with that; I think he’s got a date with Daichi-san after this.”

Kenma clicked his tongue. “Idiot.”

“Y’know, Sa’amura, I just can’t get a read on your guy, Tsukishima,” Kuroo complained as they sat on the steps together. “I’m trying to set him up with Kenma, but I have no clue if he even cares!”

Sawamura shrugged. “I don’t know if Tsukishima cares about anything,” he confessed. “Maybe you should let them work it out themselves.”

“You don’t know my Kenma; he’s never once confessed to a guy he liked.”

Sawamura rolled his eyes. “Oh, and you _have_?”

“For your information, I told Yakkun I liked him the same day I realized it,” Kuroo snarked back. “Anyways, this stuff is harder for Kenma. I just want to see him happy.”

Sawamura hummed. “I didn’t know you were dating Yaku-san.”

“Oh, I’m not,” Kuroo chuckled. “This was back in first-year, and he got so embarrassed he kicked me in the shins.”

“Hm. And now?”

“Unattached, Sa’amura-san,” Kuroo reported.

“Thought so,” Sawamura laughed. “So, what you’re saying is that you’re wholly unqualified to tell them how to do things.”

“I resent that, Sa’amura,” Kuroo pouted.

Sawamura just laughed harder and knocked their shoulders together. “Hey, I don’t care what you do, because you’ve somehow been squeezing some extra practice out of Tsukishima, which is like a miracle.”

“What can I say? I’m a miracle worker.”

Sawamura’s laughter died down, and he looked at Kuroo from the side of his eye. “I should probably head back now. Suga’ll beat me up if I don’t get back by lights out.”

“Shall I walk you to your room?” Kuroo teased.

“I think I’ll manage to find my way back, but thank you, Kuroo-san.” Sawamura smiled warmly at him before turning to walk away.

Kuroo sighed and leaned against the wall. Maybe he should’ve followed his own advice.

When Tsukishima got to his usual place to eat this time, Kenma was already there. It looked like he was playing a game, and Tsukishima considered walking away so he didn’t bother him (Yamaguchi might have let him sit with him today; it had been long enough since their fight). But then, Kenma paused his game and looked up.

And then, he gave the smallest smile.

“Hi, Tsukishima-kun.”

And Tsukishima’s heart, for reasons yet undetermined, nearly stuttered out of his chest.

He couldn’t do much more than nod in acknowledgement.

“Not to sound nosy, but what are you doing out here,” Kenma asked, already turning back to his game.

“Hiding from Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima mumbled. “He thinks a couple of blocking practices makes us friends. What about you?”

“Hiding from Kuro,” Kenma said, the small smile widening a fraction. “He tries to make me eat more food because he thinks I don’t eat enough.”

“Maybe he just eats too much,” Tsukishima said, stretching his arms up.

And Kenma _laughed_, holy shit. “That’s what I tell him.”

Tsukishima huffed a laugh, trying to ignore his cheeks heating up. “Well. I won’t force you to eat.”

“Then, I guess you could sit here,” Kenma said. “If you want, or whatever.”

Tsukishima lowered himself down next to Kenma. “Okay.”

After a quiet moment, Kenma tilted his screen. “Wanna watch?”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

“Why are you always bothering me,” Tsukishima groaned. “I don’t want to practice blocking right now, we’re not friends, I don’t like you.”

Kuroo gave a sneer and sat beside him anyways. “Look, the indirect approach isn’t working, so I’ll just ask you: do you like Kenma?”

“He’s okay,” Tsukishima said dismissively. “Why.”

“I think you two would make a good couple. And if you like him, you should say something, preferably _before_ training camp ends.”

Tsukishima’s expression remained neutral, but his ears turned red. “I talk to him already.”

“Ohoho?”

“Shut up.” Tsukishima picked up his plate and walked away.

Tsukishima couldn’t sleep.

Partly, his brain was still all revved up from all the things he’d learned in extra practice, and partly, he was thinking about Kozume Kenma, of all things. It wasn’t like he was oblivious to guys. He knew when one was attractive, or smart, or whatever, and he was okay with the fact he was gay. But it was like someone found out exactly what he liked in guys and bottled it all up into Kenma.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, and he was getting a headache.

He got up and made his way outside, hoping the fresh air would help. He didn’t expect to run into Kenma, _again_, somehow always exactly where Tsukishima wanted to be.

“Kenma-san,” he said before he could think, “why are you awake?”

“Why are you awake?” Kenma countered, eyes closed and head tilted to the sky. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

“And Kuro hasn’t come back yet.”

“Oh.” After a beat, “Are you dating Kuroo-san?”

“You know as well as I do that Kuro likes Daichi.”

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima didn’t think he’d ever seen Kenma’s hair all the way out of his face before, but there was something – ugh, disgusting and cliché as it was about to sound – _enchanting_ about it.

“Something keeping you up?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima confirmed.

Kenma hummed. “You can sit with me if you want.”

“O-okay,” Tsukishima said, trying not to cringe at how his voice broke.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Kenma opened one eye, and the soft smile from earlier returned. “Okay.”

“I can’t believe they’ve been hiding this from me,” Kuroo complained. “They’re already talking and working on it! Why couldn’t Tsukishima just have _said_ that.”

Sawamura tossed Kuroo a sports drink from the vending machine. “Well, maybe because it’s none of your business.”

Kuroo clicked his tongue. “You say that, but Kenma’s business _is_ my business. It’s my duty as his QPP to help him with these things, you know.”

Sawamura snorted. “Funny, because my queer-platonic partner has never interfered with my love life.”

“Oya? And you have a love life that one can interfere in?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Kuroo lightly hip-checked him, and Sawamura bumped right back into him. “You know, I enjoy these late-night chats of ours, Sawamura-san.”

“Daichi,” Sawamura said.

“Hm?”

“Everyone calls me Daichi. It feels kinda weird that you don’t.” Sawamura – no, Daichi – shot him a sheepish grin. “If you want, I guess.”

Kuroo opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a few seconds before he forced out an, “Okay,” his voice cracking embarrassingly.

Daichi gave a shy laugh. “Well.”

Their hands brushed, and Kuroo’s brain nearly short-circuited.

“I should get back to my room,” Kuroo squeaked uselessly.

Daichi tilted his head. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah– yeah! I just gotta check on Kenma. Same time tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Goodnight, Sawa– I mean, Daichi-san!” Kuroo turned around and walked straight into a pole before he sorted himself and went the right way.

“Tsukishima-kun.”

Tsukishima turned to see Kenma standing stiff as a board behind him, face red but eyes determined.

“Yes?”

“You should meet me on the roof tonight.” After a beat, “If you want.”

“Okay.”

Kenma nodded and power-walked past him.

_Did he just ask me out?_

Tsukishima got there too early, but Akaashi told him that if he kept pacing in Fukurodani’s room he’d throw him out a window. Akaashi was kind of scary, so Tsukishima believed him.

It could’ve been a friend thing. Or something. But Tsukishima wasn’t an idiot; he knew what people looked like when they liked someone. He just didn’t know what to do when that was directed at him (even if he definitely felt the same way, at this point).

He only had to wait fifteen minutes before Kenma was sitting beside him, seeming a lot calmer than earlier.

“Hi,” Tsukishima greeted.

“Hey.”

After just a little too much silence, Tsukishima turned to look at him. “Uh…I think…”

“Hm?”

_How do people do this without being idiots with no concern for the consequences?_ “Just, uh, when you asked me here–?”

“Oh. Yeah, I meant like, come hang out with me on purpose. I like being around you. Or something.”

“I like you,” Tsukishima blurted out. “Or – I mean – you know – being around–”

Kenma huffed a laugh, and his hand nudged Tsukishima’s on the ground. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Really?”

“Since Golden Week.”

Tsukishima whipped his head around to look at him. “Really?”

Kenma shrugged. “You’re intuitive, quiet, and calculating. I’m sure once you actually learn to block, you’ll be a really good player.”

Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek. “Thanks.”

“Plus, you’re like, cute or something.”

Tsukishima snorted. “You too.”

“Maybe we could exchange numbers, if you want.”

“Long-distance kind of sounds like a lot of work, doesn’t it?”

Kenma shrugged. “I have a long-distance friendship with Shouyou, and that’s worked out fine.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“If you want.”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima turned his hand palm up, letting Kenma lace their fingers together. “Yeah, that’d be okay.”

Kuroo rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. When he opened them again, sure enough, Kenma and Tsukishima were sitting together on the gymnasium floor, sharing earphones while Tsukishima watched Kenma play a game. There was no room for questions in the small smile tugging at Kenma’s lips, and Kuroo sighed. They really could do it without him.

“Give them space, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi chided from next to him. “If you interfere now, you’ll ruin all the progress they were making without you.”

“And just what would _you_ know about it, Akaashi-kun?”

“They both have been confiding in me this week.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Obviously not; it’s none of your business, you Pain-in-the-Ass Kuroo-san.”

He pouted. “Kenma hasn’t told me anything.”

“He’s afraid you’ll threaten to break Tsukishima-kun’s kneecaps,” Akaashi said plainly. “And he didn’t want to distract you from Daichi-san.”

“Dai– there’s nothing– I’m not even– shut up!”

“Right, and I haven’t had a crush on Bokuto-san since middle school.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

This time, when Tsukishima and Kenma met for lunch, it was intentional. And Tsukishima leaned against Kenma to watch him play his game, listening to music. The music distracted him enough that he didn’t realize Kenma wasn’t looking at his game anymore, and he was startled when he felt a quick press of lips to his cheek.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, and he turned to face Kenma (who he was pretty sure was his boyfriend, but at this point he was too afraid to ask). He slid off his headphones.

“You’re cute,” Kenma explained, looking thoroughly amused with himself.

“I – you too,” Tsukishima stammered, leaning forward a little. “Kenma-san, can I–?”

Kenma nodded. “Yeah.”

Tsukishima couldn’t seem to move anymore, but that was alright, because when Kenma caught on, he closed the gap anyways.

Getting better at volleyball, getting a boyfriend… None of that was supposed to happen at training camp, and yet.

“All this time, they’ve been working on it themselves!” Kuroo lamented, rolling onto his side. “Apparently Kenma thought I needed to work on other things.”

Daichi hummed, still staring up at the sky. “What other things? Your blocking technique? Because it looked a little sloppy in our match today…”

“Shut up,” Kuroo laughed, more unrestrained than he’d allowed himself to be the rest of the week. And Daichi laughed too, gross and loud and barking. Finally, their eyes met.

“I told you they’d do it themselves.”

“I should’ve trusted you on it, I guess…must be a cultural difference.”

Daichi snorted. “Well, y’know us countryfolk may not be smart be we sure are direct with our feelings–”

“Shut up.” Kuroo pushed Daichi’s shoulder, but Daichi fell back easily.

“Which is why I’ve accepted that I’m just going to have to take the initiative here, and ask you to kiss me.”

Daichi looked up at him with such determination and vulnerability that Kuroo once again found himself on the verge of passing out.

“You…” Kuroo blinked.

Daichi laughed again, gentler this time. “I thought you were a real jackass when we first met.”

“Same,” Kuroo agreed.

“Now, I know you’re a real jackass.”

“You really know the way to a man’s heart, Daichi-san.”

Daichi grinned. “I try.” After a moment of staring at each other, Daichi pushed himself up on his elbows. “Seriously, kiss me, unless I’ve misread this, but you _did_ walk into a pole yesterday–”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kuroo stammered, leaning down. “Right.”

And when their lips met, Kuroo’s brain really did short-circuit.


End file.
